


We Knew This Day Would Come...

by thelureofadream



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Trifecta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelureofadream/pseuds/thelureofadream
Summary: Thirteen year old Hiyori has a new friend that she has been spending a lot of time with and it's making Yokozawa and Kirishima quite nervous...





	

“YOKOZAWA TAKAFUMI!”

Yokozawa knew he was in trouble the minute he heard Kirishima’s voice from the living room. He made his way from the kitchen where he had been preparing dinner and saw Kirishima standing there, next to where his daughter, thirteen-year-old Hiyori, and her classmate, Kaoru Daisuke, were sitting on the couch. Kirishima looked furious. 

“Please come with me, Takafumi,” Kirishima said simply. 

Yokozawa followed him through the bedroom to the back deck so they had privacy. Kirishima turned to face him, his furious look had not faded. 

“Why would you let Hiyo bring a boy home?” he asked. 

“Kaoru-kun is Hiyo’s classmate,” Yokozawa explained. “He’s new to town and doesn’t have any friends. They are just doing homework together. I’m keeping an eye on them.” 

Kirishima pressed his fingers against his forehead and sighed. “You don’t understand. We need to keep an eye on our daughter these days. We don’t know what crazy shenanigans teenagers may be up to.”

Yokozawa felt his heart beat faster when he heard “our daughter.” It wasn’t the first time Kirishima had casually said it like that but it still sounded so great to him. They had really become a family and he was finally on board with the whole idea (only took him several years). 

“Kaoru-kun seems like a good kid,” Yokozawa assured him. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

\---

Several weeks later, Kaoru seemed to be a regular guest at the Kirishima household. After school every day, he would come over and he and Hiyori would do homework together. Then they would watch TV or go out to the park. Sometimes Kaoru would stay for dinner before going back home. It quickly became obvious with Hiyo’s giggles and blushing that she was developing a crush on the boy. Kirishima grew more nervous about this and demanded that the two be supervised at all times. 

“We knew this day would come,” Yokozawa reminded him. “At least she likes Kaoru-kun and not some trouble making kid.” 

He, too, needed to repeat this to himself to remain calm when he saw the two of them holding hands for the first time as he watched them walk down a pathway in the park from behind a tree.

“So it’s time for an intervention,” Kirishima said. “Hiyo refuses to tell us that Kaoru-kun is her boyfriend? We need to get her to admit it.” 

“We’re not any better,” Yokozawa reminded him. “She still doesn’t know about us.”

Kirishima pursed his lips. “Are you ready to tell her?”

Yokozawa immediately shook his head. He had been living with the Kirishima’s for years and was going to push this happiness he had with them for as long as he could. He was not going to risk Hiyori rejecting him for dating her father. 

\---

One evening while Kirishima was still at work during the end of cycle rush, Yokozawa was sitting on the couch, going through emails. Hiyori came from her bedroom and sat on the couch next to him. 

“Oniichan, can I go over Daisuke-kun’s house tomorrow?” she asked. 

The next day was Saturday. They were not going to be doing homework. Yokozawa took a deep breath. 

“Will Kaoru-kun’s parents be home?”

Hiyori paused for a moment. “Yes they will be.” 

“Why did you hesitate?” 

“Nothing.”

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

Hiyori fidgeted with her hands. “Oniichan, when was the first time you fell in love?”

Yokozawa could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He was not expecting this conversation to come up. He spoke slowly, trying to be as vague as possible. 

“Well it was in college and I was in love with my friend,” he said. “But it didn’t quite work out like I wanted it to. Love can be tricky like that.” 

“What happened with your friend?”

“They were in love with someone else.”

“That sounds horrible. How did you get over it?” Hiyori asked. 

“I had someone else who helped me realize what true love is,” Yokozawa explained. “True love is loving someone despite their faults, their past, to support them no matter what, even when they are at their lowest point and to always see the best in them.”

“That sounds lovely,” Hiyori said with a smile. 

“But you, on the other hand, are too young to be falling in love with some boy from your class,” Yokozawa reminded her. “Is this what this conversation is about?” 

Hiyori blushed. “Oh not at all! I like Daisuke-kun but I’m not in love with him. Not at all!”

“So what’s with you two holding hands while you two go on walks in the park?” Yokozawa smirked. 

“You’ve been spying on us!” Hiyori squealed. “Oniichan! That’s terrible! That’s something Dad would do! But I expected better of you!”

Yokozawa laughed. He wrapped his arms around Hiyori and gave her a big squeeze. “It’s because I care about you so much, Hiyo. You mean the world to me.” 

“Gosh, Oniichan. You sound like a doting father.”

“In a way, I kinda am,” Yokozawa said. 

“Yeah, you are,” Hiyori agreed. “In fact, Daisuke-kun thought that you and Dad were both my dads.”

Yokozawa’s heart skipped a beat and he immediately let go of Hiyori. She sensed his hesitation and frowned. 

“Does it bother you that I said that? This is what I was nervous about,” she said quietly. “Please still let me go over Daisuke-kun’s house tomorrow but….”

“But what?”

“Daisuke-kun has two moms. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t that be okay?” Yokozawa asked. 

“Because at Daisuke-kun’s old school he was made fun of all the time for having two moms. So they had him change schools. I guess people think it’s a bad thing to be gay. I mean, it’s different but it’s not bad.”

Yokozawa bit his lower lip in thought. 

“You don’t think it’s bad, right, Oniichan?”

“Of course not!” Yokozawa said quickly. “You are more than welcome to go to Kaoru-kun’s house. Him having two moms doesn’t make a difference at all. As long as at least one of them is there to supervise you two.” 

“They’re both going to be home tomorrow, don’t you worry,” Hiyori assured. “You and Dad can meet them, if you’d like.”

She leaned against Yokozawa again. “Thanks, Oniichan,” she said. “I know our family is different, but you really are like a dad to me. I’m so lucky to have a Dad and an Oniichan who care about me so much.”

Yokozawa ran his fingers through Hiyori’s hair. The room was quiet for a few moments. He looked down at Hiyori who had closed her eyes, comfortable leaning against him. He knew he was not going to be able to hide his secret much longer. Nor did she deserve to be in the dark much longer. They were a family and they deserved to live like a family. 

“It was your father,” Yokozawa said. 

“What?” 

“Your father helped me realize what true love is,” Yokozawa explained. “He helped me understand love when my heart was broken by loving me. And I love him for it.”

Hiyori looked up at Yokozawa with her bright brown eyes sparkling. 

“I’m glad you two found each other,” she said, smiling. 

“Are you okay with that?” Yokozawa asked. 

“Of course I am!” Hiyori responded. “Our family isn’t much different from Daisuke-kun’s after all! He was right!”

“Wait, what?!”

“He thought you and Dad were together the first day he came over after school but I said ‘There was no way because Dad and Oniichan would never keep a secret that big from me.’” 

Hiyori’s cheeks puffed up as she glared at Yokozawa. “You’ve been here for years, Oniichan. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Errrrr……” Yokozawa knew that he had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in December '16 for Trifiesta. Love this family so much! Will try to write more in the future.  
> Follow me at my tumblr. @thelureofadream


End file.
